


In Cervesio Felicitas

by SailorKamenRider



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drunken Confessions, M/M, St. Patrick's Day, booze all around, drunk!Cas, drunk!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 14:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14404113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorKamenRider/pseuds/SailorKamenRider
Summary: Dean Smith never paid much attention to St. Patrick's Day until his childhood friend bounced back into his life to drag him into the festivities. With the copious amount of beer pumping through Mr. Clean Living's veins, he is bound to spill more than beer onto his friend tonight.





	In Cervesio Felicitas

 

His name is Dean Smith. He is currently Director of Sales at Sandover Industries. He’s earning a decent chuck of cash that provides for a luxurious lifestyle. He is a well-respected individual both at work and among those who know him, and he’s wholly devoted to a balanced diet. In short, he’s the epitome of clean living.

 

So what in the name of hell is he doing inside a loud bar surrounded by people over-indulging in beer, while wearing a ridiculous bowtie on an even more ridiculous shirt with and oversized four leaf clover in sequins on it. So yeah, what gives?

 

“Dean! Dean, over here!”

 

Ah, yes, there’s the culprit. Dean grudgingly makes his way through the sea of people and to the person waving frantically at him. Said person has a headband with two obnoxiously large four leaf clovers sticking up from springs, making it look like a creepy antennae. The man’s dark hair is ruffled, blue eyes twinkling with god forbid alcohol-induced intoxication, a wide goofy grin, and a blue tunic with a green necktie printed with a four leaf clover.

 

“Come on, slowpoke.”  Dean feels a hand close around his wrist and in no time, he’s being half dragged across the room.

“Sam and Charlie are here!”

 

Dean winces. Sam Wesson and Charlie Bradbury are his other best friends. The two also work for Sandover industries, Sam in the Support Department, and Charlie in the IT Department. It’s bad enough that other people get to see him in his current attire, but to have people from work see him like this? It’s like doing a walk of shame. Good thing he can trust both Sam and Charlie to keep this a secret.

 

“Hey, nice shirt.”Charlie grins, poking the sequins. Dean grunts in reply.

“You okay, Dean?” Sam asks, noticing the tell tale dimple of discontent being displayed prominently on Dean’s face.

“Peachy.” Comes the reply.

“Okay, now that we’re here, CHEERS!” The man with the headband grins, raising his pint above his head.

“Cheers!” Sam and Charlie follows suit and the sound of clinking glasses are heard. Dean rolls his eyes.

 

Dean watches the people around the bar, marvels at how they are brought together by something as simple as beer. Being in sales, he knows how to mingle with people, but his dealings are more of the kept, no-nonsense type of situations, not something as lively as this. His eyes turn to the people on heir table. Charlie and Cas are animatedly talking and empting their pints, while Sam is busy petting dogs that some people had brought with them.

 

“Earth to Dean!” He hears Charlie call him.

“What?”

“Why aren’t you drinking? We’re well in our sixth pint now!” Charlie burps, Dean just shakes his head.

“Charlie, you should stop soon, you’re face is already getting red.”

“What? My hair’s red, might as well make my face all red. Cheeerrrrssss!”

Dean shakes his head, accepting the role of the responsible adult for tonight. He watches Charlie and Cas closely, she knows both are just loud drunks, but in a room full of drunk people, arguments could easily arise.

 

“Hey. Not drinking?” Sam taps him as the tall man returns to his seat.

“Nope. By the looks of it, I need to be sober in order to drag Cas back home. Look at him go. How about you? Is Charlie car pooling with you?”

“Yes. You know I’m her designated chauffeur as per her girlfriend’s instruction.” The two laughs.

“Also, I doubt Cas will be drunk. I haven’t seen that man drunk in my life.”

“Nah, look at him, dude’s pretty hammered already.”

 

Dean tilts his head to the direction of the table where Cas is currently chanting with a group of friends, egging one of them to finish the pint. The poor boy finally finishes and the group roars, Cas included. He could see Cas hugging with people, and he wonders how people could easily let Cas in to their life.

 

_Oh, but he knows doesn’t he?_

He takes one long gulp of his beer to drown his thoughts.

 

“How’s he doing?” he blurts out, quite unintentionally.

“Huh? You mean Cas?” Sam asks, taken aback by the sudden question. Dean shrugs.

“Well, using his words he’s: “living up to being the family disappointment.”.”

 

Cas’ parents divorced when he was in senior high, and after that, his brother Lucifer blamed his father which then prompted another Michael, to stand up for their poor excuse of a dad who later ditched them and disappeared. The family crumbled, Lucifer left home, Gabriel followed suit and Cas, he was left in a place where he was practically invisible, bullied even, by some of their family members. No wonder the guy ran off as well.

 

Dean continues to chug down his beer as he reminisce, eyes not leaving Cas who’s practically table hopping with Charlie.

 

“But he’s such a good guy, you know. Totally not a bad egg.” Sam smiles. Dean grips him by the shoulder, hard.

“Thanks, man. Not a lot of people see Cas in that light.” His voice slurs a bit and he clears his throat.

“No, I think they see it. Just look.”

 

Dean will later on swear that it’s the alcohol’s fault, but he sees Cas flirting with a random woman and something in him snaps.

 

“CASTIEL!” he roars, slamming down his pint of beer on the table. HARD.

 

 

Dean marches over to where Cas and the woman are. The woman is giggling while Cas, that obnoxious asshole is twirling strands of the woman’s hair around his finger. He roughly pries them apart and unceremoniously drags Cas back to their table.

 

“What did I do!?!?!” Cas asks, first looking at Dean for answers then two Sam who just shrugs.

“Sit.” Dean glares, motioning for a waiter to get them another round of beer.

“Hey, why the long face?”

“Charlie, Dean’s bullying me.” Cas pouts, Dean hisses at him.

“Okay, why are you so mean to the poor little bee?” Charlie pulls Cas into her arms and rocks him. Dean growls.

“Dean, you have to do better than that, I don’t speak dog.”

“I think Dean…” Sam begins, then catches Dean’s stinky eye.

“Dean’s just trying to look after Cas’ well being.” Sam rolls his eyes, his tone overflowing with sarcasm.  
“I was just trying to get that gorgeous lady’s number!” Cas insists, Dean gives him a death glare.

“Tut tut… I think I see what’s going on here. Why don’t you two settle this like a man? Charlie pushes empty mugs in front Dean and Cas.

 

~o~

 

Sam watches as Dean as Cas tries to outglare each other as they gulp their beer. Charlie practically orders a keg of beer and the two men immediately starts draining it while Sam, adults and oversees the ridiculous match.

 

Meanwhile, Charlie talks to the barkeep, her hands gesticulating and pointing at his two, soon-to-be-dead-drunk friends. The barkeep nods and hands reaches out for a clipboard before handing Charlie cardboard discs. The two shake hands and after a complimentary drink from the barkeep, Charlie whistles her way back to her friends.

 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoever said you could suck this baby dry?” She wraps a hand around the keg of beer protectively.

“But..” Cas begins, speech more slurred this time.

“You said to settle it like a man, so..” Dean raises his glass.

“No, I meant these.”

 

Charlie raises the cardboard discs she got from the manager, there’s a number written on each of them and she hands one each to the two.

 

“The hell is this?”

“I…” Charlie beams.

“Just entered you two into tonight’s karaoke showdown.”

“WHAT!?!?!?!”

 

~o~

 

Apparently, the night’s big event is the (drunk) karaoke contest, with the grand prize being two kegs of beer and a free meal, plus freebies and discount coupons for the runner-ups. Given that a lot of patrons are in the bar, the mechanics? There aren’t really, just get up there and sing your heart out. Judging will be done by the bar management, but reception from the audience also count. Cas and Dean gape at Charlie’s announcement, Dean’s face immediately turning murderous.

 

“I’m not singing in front of all these drunk people!” his words are a bit slurred and Sam laughs.

“Okay, I win then.”

 

Cas shrugs and gets up from his chair but a hand clamps around his wrist and Dean glares at him.

 

“No.” With that, he unceremoniously drags Cas to the bar.

 

~o~

The two watch as Dean talk with the bartender, waving his little cardboard  in front of the man’s face. Meanwhile, Cas is making eye contact with another woman, and Dean flat out snarls when he realizes it.

 

“You sure about this Charlie?” Sam asks.

 “Yep.” She grinned, sipping on a mug of coffee.

“You’re trying to sober up?” Sam laughs.

“Dude, I am not going to miss this chance for anything.”

 

Dean, Sam, and Charlie had been friends for six years, starting when the three of them got stuck in the elevator for an hour one evening. Dean, being the oldest had been looking after them ever since, even if they’re from different department, Dean never fails to act as their older brother, strong, and dependable.

 

They thought nothing could ever make him breakdown…

 

Until one night when they managed to get Dean drunk during Charlie’s birthday party.

 

“This is the only chance we have Sam.”

 

~o~

 

The contest starts, and patrons come up the makeshift stage one after the other, all in different stage of drunkenness. Cas goes up before Dean, and in an instant, the ladies, and hell, even some of the men whistle and cheer on him. Meanwhile, Dean sits by the bar a mug of coffee in hand as , seething and glaring at those who are going nuts over Cas.

 

“Well, hello everybody.” Cas greets, lowering his already six feet below morally acceptable vocal range.

 

The intro blares on, and Dean recognizes it. Footlose. Oh no, oh hell no.

 

But Cas is already halfway through his very enthusiastic air guitar motion, and the bar just explodes with loud shouts. Dean hears Charlie yell as well, even whistle and he looks at her, catches her eye, and Charlie mouths “sorry”.

There’s already a crowd gathering around the stage, as Cas is in the middle of what looks like a dance (because Cas couldn’t dance to save his life) but people are going crazy, and maybe it’s because Cas is doing a little strip tease, loosening his tie and pulling up his shirt to let patrons have a look at his tanned, well toned midsection.

 

Thankfully, they only need to finish until the first chorus and Dean almost yanks Cas (who is holding another pint of beer) off the stage after, dragging him back to their table.

 

“Don’t let him out of your sight!” He barks at Sam and Charlie. In his irritation.

 

He walks back to the bar and his coffee but he turns back, grabs the necktie that hangs undone around Cas neck and ties it back.

 

It’s almost his turn and he curses taking his coffee early. He’s still a bit woozy but certainly not enough to lose himself in front of the crowd. When he hears his name being called, he marches to the stage, stares at the mic and waits for the music to start.

 

~o~

 

“Y’know.” Cas starts, eyes glassy and focused on Dean.

“Dean used to sing to me every weekend when we were in high school.” He burps.

“Well, no, not to me, not really, we’re hanging out with some friends and one of them has this guitar and Dean will just…” Cas does another air guitar motion, with matching screeching sounds.

“play. It’s good, y’know. When he sings, he looks at me. He thinks I don’t know, but I see him. It must feel good if he’s singing for me, know that?” Sam smiles awkwardly while Charlie giggles.

 

Dean’s intro starts, the guitar hums and Cas taps the tune of Hotel California. Moments later, Dean starts to sing. Charlie claps a hand to cover her mouth, her other hand grasping Sam’s arm tight.

 

“Did you know that son of a bitch can sing!?!?!” She exclaims. Cas beams at her.

“Best singer ever.” Cas raises his glass and sings along to the chorus.

 

~o~

 

Dean goes back to their table after his “performance” and Cas enthusiastically claps his hands as Dean sits back.

 

“He’s still hammered?” he asks the two.

“He’s cute that way, leave him be.”

“Yeah, cause you’re not the one going to be stuck hauling his ass back home.” Dean hisses at Charlie.

“Hey guys, say cheese!” Sam yells.

“Wha?” Dean turns around to see Sam taking a group picture on his phone.

“Cheers!” Cas grins, a few seconds too late.

“Stop!” Dean scolds Cas and takes away his pint.

“No more beer for you!” he glares, pushing his mug towards the other man.

“Dean, I don’t want to drink coffee with your saliva in it. I’m not kissing you that way!”

 

Dean’s face quickly turns red, redder than when he was drunk. Cursing under his breath, Dean walks to the bar and orders another mug. Cas graciously accepts it, as if he just didn’t proclaim to the world that he considers kissing Dean Smith.

 

“Son of a bitch.” Dean mutters, taking a swig from Cas’ pint.

“Imma get another.” He announces.

 

The contest continues, some patrons too drunk to even let go of the mic or just end up being a sobbing wreck. The alcohol slowly seeps back into Dean’s system, and he welcomes it. Someone on the stage, a woman is singing I Want it T       hat Way, and Dean’s eyes wander over to Cas.

 

~o~

 

_“We were childhood friends, born and raised in the same town, went to the same school, rode the same bus, everything…”_

_Dean swipes a hand across his mouth. Charlie and Sam are looking at him, invested in his story. It’s Charlie’s birthday party. Everyone had left but the three of them remain, still boozing and trading stories._

_“It was perfect. Until his stupid parents divorced and he was left all alone in that big house with no one looking after him.”_

_“I didn’t know what was happening. I thought everything’s okay, he told me he’s okay. But one day, he just disappeared.” He stops, his story interrupted by hiccups._

_“Everyone soon forgot about him, even said bad things about him. But for the life of me, I didn’t.”_

_“I tried.” He sniffs_

_“so…fucking…hard…” each word is accentuated by gulps from the bottle._

_“I love him, man. I freakin’ fell in love with my best friend.” He laughed while wiping tears._

_“Dean, it wasn’t your fault.” Charlie’s voice is soft and calming, but it does not give Dean the effect she intended._

_“I should’ve been there for him. I should’ve known. Hell at the very least I should told him.”_

_“It’s okay Dean, shhh, it’s okay.”_

~o~

 

He glares at the woman as she steps off the stage. She has a good voice, but he dislikes how her voice and her song choise brought back some unwanted memories.

 

“Dean?” Cas’ voice is soft.

“Fuck you.” He mutters. Cas laughs.

“I think it’s unfair that you wanted be to sober up while you drink. That’s enough, Dean.” Cas reaches for the bottle (because yes, to hell with pints, he got himself a bucket of beer after the management said they are fresh out of kegs).

“You’re not my mother!” he scowls, wagging a finger in front of Cas.

“Yes, yes, but I’m your friend-“

“Friend?! You go on your merry way without telling me anything. You didn’t tell me about your problems, you didn’t tell me where you went, until you recently jus popped out of the blue like you didn’t leave your best friend hanging for more than a decade?! Is that what you call friend?!”

 

Thankfully, the singer is too busy letting her inner Shakira out that the music drowns Dean’s voice. Charlie and Sam look at each other, exchanging knowing, yet unsure glances. Will Dean finally tell Cas?

 

“You’re not my friend, Cas. You left me!”

 

 Dean folds his arms on the table and buries his head beneath them, muttering or humming, or just making random noises. Cas looks at Sam who shakes his head and points to Charlie. Charlie raises both her hands up.

 

 

“Sorry mate, not gonna meddle into your lover’s qua-OUCH!” she yelps as Sam steps hard on her foot.

“I hate you, Cas.” Dean mutters.

“Are you still mad at me over that?” Cas grins, but he looks guilty.

“Yes.”

“Okay everyone.” The bar owner gives the mic a few taps before talking.

“The results are in. We have the persons who will be facing off for the championship. Reminder that this round: the song will be chosen by the management, and they have to finish the entire song. The best of luck to…”

“I hate you Cas.” Dean mutters again, his voice sounding more like a child.

“Dean Smith and Castiel Novak!”

“HERE!” Dean automatically straightens up in his chair and raises his hand.

“Come on, asshat.”

 

Dean grabs Cas’ wrist once again and drags him to the stage. Unknown to them, Charlie is already at the bar, whispering with the bartender and manager while Sam is busy with his phone.

 

“Dean, are you sure you can do this?” Dean hates the concern in Cas’ voice. How could the jackass pretend to be concerned for him?

“BEER!” He hollers. Someone extends him a half-consumed bottle of beer and he moves to take it.

“I’m sorry, but my friend is too drunk for that.” Cas smiles.

“Hey!” Dean pulls Cas back, just in time for the intro to start.

“Is this…” Dean starts, hand still clutching Cas’ shirt.

“All Out of Love.” It’s your favourite, right?”

 

Fuck those blue eyes. Dean pulls Cas closer, and the entire bar explodes with whistles and cheers.

 

“D-Dean.” Cas stutters, eyes shifting from him to the crowd.

“I don’t think it’s appropriate.”

“Nonsense.” Dean smirks.

~o~

 

For the first time that night, Cas feels unsure, afraid even. Which is totally absurd since he’s in the safest place he could be… beside Dean.

 

“Nonsense.” Dean smirks after he protested about the inappropriateness of their situation.

 

Just then, the song stars. Dean pulls the mic lower and sings way too close to the mic, lips touching the surface, as if kissing, no making love it it. Cas gulps.

 

 _I'm lying alone with my head on the phone_  
Thinking of you till it hurts  
I know you hurt too but what else can we do  
Tormented and torn apart  
  


Despite being dead ass drunk, Dean’s voice is still as beautiful as ever. Cas’ heart starts beating faster as he feels ha hand on his back clench, bunching up his shirt. Dean’s eyes, despite the telltale signs of drunkenness looks soft, sad even, and Cas remembers Dean’s outburst earlier.

 

 _I wish I could carry your smile and my heart_  
For times when my life seems so low  
  


He didn’t want to leave Dean behind. He knew he was on a path to self destruction and he wanted Dean away from him and his bad choices.

 

That’s why he left without saying a word.

 

Because Dean is special to him.

 

_It would make me believe what tomorrow could bring  
When today doesn't really know, doesn't really know_

 

But Dean’s voice right now, soft, almost broken. He chokes a sob. Dean seems to sense his inner turmoil, he is surprised when Dean’s forehead touches his, their nose rubbing together.

 

“Your turn, sunshine.” Dean whispers.

 

 _I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you_  
I know you were right believing for so long  
  


His voice cracks. And he sees the surprise register on Dean’s face. Because Castiel has the voice of an angel. He just likes to sing off tune. Cas smiles.

 

_I'm all out of love, what am I without you  
I can't be too late to say that I was so wrong_

He looks Dean straight in the eye, hoping his words reach his friend.

~o~

 

Dean stares into Cas’ blue eyes. God knows how long he’s missed those.

 

 _I want you to come back and carry me home_  
Away from this long lonely nights  
I'm reaching for you, are you feeling it too  
Does the feeling seem oh so right  
  


Thank God the mic has a stand. Dean uses his free hand to stroke Cas’ cheek, not minding everyone going crazy around them. He is pleased when Cas leans into his touch, eyelids half closed.

 

If only they could stay like this.

 

~o~

 

 _And what would you say if I called on you now_  
And said that I can't hold on  
There's no easy way, it gets harder each day  
  


Cas raises his hand to grasp at Dean’s shirt, his hand resting over his heart he could feel the thumps. He smiles, Dean pulls him even closer, that they are now chest to chest.

 

_Please love me or I'll be gone, I'll be gone_

 

Dean whispers this to him, like a private player.

 

 _I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you_  
I know you were right believing for so long  
I'm all out of love, what am I without you  
I can't be too late to say that I was so wrong

 

Right now, Dean is practically hugging him, face buried in his hair, bodies gently swaying to the music.

 

~o~

 

_Oh, what are you thinking of_

 

“I’m sorry, I was an assbutt for leaving you.” Castiel whispers as Dean sings.

 

_What are you thinking of_

 

“Yes, you are. I hate you.”

 

_What are you thinking of_

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

_What are you thinking of_

 

“Don’t ever leave me again.” Dean pushes Cas from him a little bit so he could give Cas a quick peck on the lips.

 

Cas almost misses his cue, but Dean has gone back to hugging him, both arms wrapped possessively around his waist.

 

 _I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you_  
I know you were right believing for so long  
I'm all out of love, what am I without you  
I can't be too late I know I was so wrong

 _I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you_  
I know you were right believing for so long  
I'm all out of love, what am I without you  
I can't be too late I know I was so wrong

 _I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you_  
I know you were right believing for so long  
I'm all out of love, what am I without you  
I can't be too late to say that I was so wrong

 

“I love you.” Cas thinks that’s what Dean said, but he couldn’t be sure.

 

~o~

 

The song ends with another kiss, this time longer than the one from before, with the patrons of the bar all on their feet, giving their congratulations as if it’s already their wedding. The management decides on a tie, and they share their prizes. People crown around them as they make their way back. By then, Dean is already half sober, never thinking Cas alone could have that effect.

 

“What happened to you?” Dean asks as he sees Sam grimacing. Cas becomes uneasy, surprised at Sam’s reaction.

“I think Charlie broke my arm.” Sam rolls up his sleeve to reveal anangry red patch on his skin.

“Whoa, what did you do?!” Dean turns to Charlie.

“Well, it wasn’t my fault two of myfriends decided to be grossly cute in front of everyone. You caught it on tape, Sam?”

“I did.” Sam grins.

“Son of a…” with his height, Sam towers over almost everyone and Dean is pretty sure the moose got a good view of whatever transpired between him and Cas.

“You release that into the world and I will end your bloodline.” Sam just laughs at his threats.

“Guys, I think we need to go.” Cas says, as the patrons have started to gather around their table as well.

“Time to split.”

 

~o~

The four say their goodbyes at the parking lot, and Dean realizes that he’s been holding Cas’ hand.

 

“I can take a cab.” Cas smiles.

“No.”

 

Dean leads him to the Impala, opens the door for him and he doesn’t let go of Cas’ hand until Cas is sliding into the passenger seat. He then trots around to get himself behind the wheel before Cas could think of escaping.

 

He’s not letting go of Cas now. Not ever.

 

The drive is relatively quiet, with Cas giving directions. Dean is sneaking glances towards Cas. He’s waiting for any reaction from his best friend about what happened in the bar.

 

In the most un-Dean Smith kind of way, he let his defenses fall and he flat out confessed to Cas, his best friend, about his feelings. That final “I love you” wasn’t part of the plan. Hell, none of it was in his plan, but then, there they were, hugging and kissing in front of a crowd. He wonders how Cas is dealing with it.

 

But Cas is silent, all the way to their destination, which happens to be a little two-storey building with what looks like a shop on the ground floor. He watches as Cas fumbles in his pockets for his keys.

 

 _‘Dean, ask him.’_ A voice in his head nags.

 

But for him, Cas indifference is already the answer. What happened between them was just because of the alcohol.

 

 _‘Cas wasn’t drunk that time’_   he hates how persistent the voice is.

_‘Or do you want to lose him again?’_

And that’s it, he was out of the car and slamming the door of his Baby in an attempt to catch Cas who’s already pushing the door open.

 

“Castiel!”

 

It’s a good thing that there’s a door between Cas and the floor because the force of Dean’s body slamming against Cas’ back was something.

 

“Dean! Christ, what happened!” Cas tries to calm himself down, and surely, the arms wrapping around his waist helps a lot.

“Cas. Did you hear me back there? What I told you? The last thing, I told you?”

 

Dean readies himself. Of course, Cas could deny it, but it doesn’t matter.

 

“I love you.” He feels Cas stiffen.

“I just want you to know. I’ve felt like that since forever. And I can totally understand if you don’t feel-“

“Dean.” Dean promptly shuts up, nervousness hitting him hard.

“I love you too.”

“What?”

 

Cas turns around.

 

“I said.” He pulls Dean into a kiss. It takes a while before Dean realizes and retaliates.

 

“I love you too, assbut..” Cas grins after they break apart.

 

Dean smiles, tears almost brimming in his eyes.

 

“Want some tea or more coffee? I can whip you some in my shop.”

“What?”

“I own the shop you see outside. Got some money from the pa, and bought this chunk of earth.”

“I thought you told Sam you were living up as the “family disappointment?”

“I am. I’m not going to be a slave to the family business like my other siblings. At least here, I’m free.” Dean laughs.

“Show me where you work.”

 

Cas leads Dean to his shop, gives him a small tour of his shop, takes out some left over pie and serves it together with some coffee. After eating, Cas deposits the plates and cups into the sink. Dean creeps behind him and “helps” him wash the dishes, humming softly. By the time they’re done, Cas casually leans against Dean, yawning.

 

“Time for bed? Looks like you need to close shop for today.” Dean says, burying his face into Cas’ hair.

“How about you? Don’t you have work today, Mr. Smith?”

“I guess I can take the day off as well.” He grinds his hips for emphasis.

“Well, in that case, I better show you my rooms.” Cas reaches around and yanks the Dean’s bowtie loose.  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Flightoftheseraph for the amazing art and prompt! He also made a playlist for this one, the songs are the ones featured/mentioned here. All Out of Love is a fave of mine so I'm a bit bias and places everything here (sorry, me and my mom are Air Supply fans, lol). You can visit him on tumblr, using the same handle.
> 
> Hope you like this one.


End file.
